


A Family Away From Home

by Silverwenkat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Happy Birthday Lance, Hints at Klance, Just a little tho, Lance birthday story, Langst, M/M, She pronouns for Pidge, pinning lance, something casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwenkat/pseuds/Silverwenkat
Summary: Happy Belated Birthday Lance!The team surprises Lance with a party to make his birthday extra special.





	A Family Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to my beautiful boy's birthday!  
> I was going to have this out on his birthday but things got busy.
> 
> This is just something short and my excuse to write Team Voltron acting like a loving family.
> 
> Special Thanks to my very lovely Beta Reader, I love ya Kurt <3  
> Enjoy~

            When one is in space, it’s hard to remember that the passage of time is something that exists. It passed by without the blue paladin even realizing it. He had forgotten to even check one of the cycle calendars to see how long they had all been in space.

             He was ready for another day of training, waking up and washing off a facemask he left on over night. It left his face soft to the touch, earning a smile from him. Lance was nearly ready to take on the day when his bedroom door opened. He looked over at the door to see Hunk with a, cake.

             “What’s that for bud?” Lance asked with a confused smile on his face.

            Hunk sighed, having expected his friend to forget. “It’s a birthday cake, Happy Birthday Lance,” He said with a bright smile.

            Lance’s smile dropped after those words left Hunk’s mouth. Thoughts of how long they had been up here spinning around in his mind. He swallowed, laughing nervously, “You didn’t have to do this Hunk, it’s just a birthday.” Although it wasn’t; it was the first birthday in Lance’s life he wouldn’t have his mother’s warm embrace as she baked a cake. There would be no nieces and nephews running around causing havoc for his siblings. His father wouldn’t be there to tell him he was proud of the man he had become. Without realizing it, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The once bright blue eyes became cloudy and dull as memories of his family back on earth filled his head.

            He covered his eyes with his arm, turning around to grab his jacket. It gave him a moment to compose himself as much as he could in the moment. “But thanks man, I’ll grab a slice in a bit,” Lance said keeping his back to Hunk.

            It would have been easier to fool anyone other than Hunk. He knew Lance better than anyone else, having been friends with him since their early childhood.

            Hunk might have not been fooled but he didn’t press his friend. Saying a small okay before exiting the room. Lance let out a breath he wasn’t aware of holding, wrapping his arms around himself. He let everything get passed him, while there were people back home that wondered if he was even alive.

 

 

~

  

           “Happy Birthday Lance!” the team said in unison.

             Lance had followed Hunk into the common room to see everyone else had planned a party for him. There were lights and makeshift streamers hanging around the room. Music was softly playing from the intercom speakers. The sight was something Lance would never forget. "You guys are great," he said fighting back tears once more.

             "Dude Lance, are you going to cry?" Pidge asked in a teasing tone.

              Lance simply scoffed in return, rubbing away any loose tears from his eyes. "No, I'm totally fine," he insisted. No one bothered him as he took a few moments to compose himself. Hunk placed a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder, signaling the others to move out of the way so he could lead Lance to one of the couches.

             The blue paladin followed Hunk's lead, thanking him once he was sitting down. "All tears aside, we each have gifts to give to try and make this night as special as we can," Hunk explained.

              Allura held out a tablet to Lance, sitting down next to him. Everyone had taken a seat on the opposite couch from him, their own respective gifts sitting in their lap. Lance took a moment to look at everyone before taking the tablet that was offered to him. "Well turn it on silly," she said with a soft smile. Her eyes had that familiar brightness to them that had Lance smiling in return.

              He turned his attention to the tablet now in his hands, pressing his index finger to the top left corner of the screen. After a moment a large hologram appeared from the tablet. Star systems and different locations were marked, some in altean others labeled in English. Lance moved his finger over the tablet screen, looking at the hologram in aw. "It's your own personal star map. To track where we are, or to leave open while you sleep. Like all the tablets its powered by the crystal so you don't have to worry about it running out of battery," Allura explained. Lance left the hologram open as he turned to wrap his arms around Allura and pull her into a hug.

              He could stop the smile on his face as he pulled away. "I love it, thank you Allura," he said softly. Allura nodded, returning Lance's smile. She closed the hologram for Lance before turning to the others.

             "Who wants to go next?" She asked cheerfully. They hadn't had time to really sit down as a team. Allura liked seeing everyone sitting down together, collective smiles on everyone's faces. She glanced at Keith who was watching Lance with a smile on his face.

              After Allura, Shiro gave Lance his gift. It took a few moments of reading for Lance to figure out it was actually his favorite face mask back on Earth. Humble as Shiro is, he thanked Hunk for giving him that information. Next was Pidge, bragging about her work on putting together a very long playlist of music and some new headphones that he could use more comfortably while training. Lance didn't mind her being cocky, ruffling her hair with a thanks. Coran insisted on going next, handing Lance a rather large box. He didn't wait for Lance to actually open the box before starting to talk. He explained he heart from Hunk that Lance enjoyed chocolate and that he paid a good sum for something that would be very similar. Inside the box were different looking candies in their own respective spots. They looked tasty and Lance was grateful Coran didn't try making chocolate himself. Lance popped a purple and red treat into his mouth, humming as it practically melted in his mouth.

              An alert went off in the background, having everyone practically on the edge of their seat ready for some type of emergency. Hunk told everyone to calm down, announcing that it was just his gift. He tapped on a smaller device to set up a screen. Lance had taken the time to place everything next to him while Hunk worked, much to everyone's relief as he stood up in excitement at what showed up on the screen. He ran over to inspect the console, saying any thanks to hunk for getting the game console they had bought some time ago to work with the new tech. Pidge was close behind him, already getting herself ready to sit down and play. She might have ignored the rest of them if Shiro didn't remind them that there was still one more person with a gift.

             It took a moment for Lance to connect the dots before looking at a slightly nervous Keith. He hadn't spoken much, but did share some laughs and plenty of smiles with the team so far. Lance made a teasing remark about Keith actually caring that left a light blush on the red paladin's face. No one said anything about said blush.

              Keith walked over to Lance, handing him yet another box. Lance didn't waste any time opening it up, a laugh erupting from his mouth as he saw was inside. Hunk and Pidge shared a confused glance while everyone else seemed to know why Lance was laughing. Inside the box was a t-shirt that wrote in fairly official letters, "FBI, Federal Booty Inspector."

             Lance didn't bother asking where Keith had found the shirt, instead thanking him with a bright smile.

             The party went on with laughter and lots of bright smiles from Lance. Each of them taking turns trying to beat Pidge, even if it required cheating. It wasn't in his childhood home, his mother wasn't there to sing happy birthday to him, but Lance loved everything nonetheless. Team voltron was his family, a rag tag group of people working together for a cause bigger than all of them combined. They kept it together, knowing that they had everyone else on the team to fall back on.

             Once Pidge had declared her obvious dominance when it came to video games, they all took a break. Their thumbs were sore, but not nearly as sore as their pride. Hunk took advantage of the break and brought back the birthday cake he had showed Lance earlier. This time, Lance actually looked at it. Written in curvy letters was "Happy Birthday Sharpshooter!" in blue frosting. The rest of the cake was decorated following the Blue Lion's color scheme with just a few candles near the top. 

             Hunk explained that Allura had written the message and Keith did all the other decorating. It was a little surprising to hear Keith did something that required a lot of patience, but he was also one of the best pilots, well ever. Lance didn't dwell on in, just unconsciously adding it to the ever growing list of things Keith was good at.

             Shiro was the first one to start singing happy birthday, everyone else joining in. Coran messed up near the end, leaving smiles on everyone's faces after they shared a laugh. Even though he was being laughed at, Coran was smiling just as brightly. There wasn't anything about today to not smile about. As long as you didn't count getting your ass beat by a 17 year old in a video game.

            The cake was passed out on plates that were brought in before the party started. Hunk received plenty of compliments for yet another amazing creation.

            Lance looked around at everyone, his space family. Pidge and Shiro were talking about something, Allura was explaining more about earth birthday celebrations to Coran, Keith was hanging out with him and Hunk. Everything was perfect in Lance's eyes. Nothing would ever compare to his mother's tres leaches cake or his nephew's giggles but this was certainly a birthday to remember for a good reason. Lance had hope, that they would all have plenty of birthdays to share together, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm planning a second installment of some serious Klance. I'm a thirsty hoe for that shit))
> 
> <3


End file.
